


System Failure

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loose spoilers from RVB14 "Why They're Here"</p><p>It starts like this. The Director needs your help.</p><p>It ends like this: exactly how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	System Failure

Your name is Agent Wisconsin and the Director needs you. 

 

“It’s urgent,” he says over his com. “I believe the subject the Meta may be closing in on my location. Your orders are to report to these coordinates at once.”   
  


“Yes, Sir,” you say because he is your boss, and your job is to protect him, now that the project has done down in flames. You pack up your sniper rifle and sling it over your shoulder, Adjust your helmet to the seals are tight.

 

You will not let him down.

* * *

 

PROJECT BETA 2.0 TEST 01:

UPLOAD SUCCESSFUL

COMBAT ABILITIES: EFFECTIVE

NO SPEECH ABILITIES RETAINED

MEMORIES: ABSENT

PROJECT STATUS: FAILURE

* * *

 

Your name is Agent California and the Director needs you.

 

You don’t want to go, you think, looking around the house you’ve settled into. When the project burst into flames, you went to the ground with it, unwilling to get caught in the blaze that the top agents set alight. When you’d stumbled upon a family in one of the local colonies with a free house to provide if you helped work the land, it seemed almost perfect luck.

 

You knew it wouldn’t last. The Director rings you on the com you never got the guts to throw out and asks for you to report to his location. A new mission, he’d claimed. A new way to end the war.

 

You don’t ask for details. It’s not your job to ask for details. It’s your job to obey orders.

 

“Sorry boy,” you say, reaching down to pet your dog. He’s not exactly a dog, bright orange with six legs instead of four, but he’s furry and loves you, so he seems as close to a dog as you’ll ever get on this alien planet. “Duty calls. I’ll leave you with the kids next door. They’ll spoil you rotten.”

 

The dog whimpers and howls when you drop him off at the neighbors. It echoes in your ears your entire trip to a bunker in the middle of nowhere that you never end up leaving. 

* * *

  
  


PROJECT BETA 2.0 TEST 09:

UPLOAD SUCCESSFUL

COMBAT ABILITIES: EFFECTIVE

SPEECH ABILITIES RESTRICTED TO BINARY

MEMORIES: ABSENT

PROJECT STATUS: FAILURE

* * *

  
  


Your name is Agent Vermont and the Director needs you.

 

You can’t believe it when he calls, asking for your help personally. You were always one of the worst agents in the field, absolutely terrible, your aim always off, your movements too sloppy. Your strength has always been your only asset, and while that might have gotten you far in a war of might, this is a war of wits, and you have always dragged the team down instead of pushing them up. 

 

_ He must have picked you because there’s no one else _ , your mind supplies. Everyone else is dead or on special ops. You’re not sure what kind of Special Ops, they never told you, but one by one, the rest of your comrades loyal to the program have left. You’re literally the last man without an assignment.

 

The trip to the bunker is long. The A.I there lets you in as soon as you give your name, her voice statically over the line. As you walk through the halls, you can’t help but notice how empty it is. Are you the only man he called? Is he living here alone?

 

“Agent Vermont,” he says when you enter a room containing only a desk and a blank screen. “Thank you for coming.”

 

You straighten your shoulders and give him a salute.

 

The glint to his eye makes your stomach turn.

* * *

  
  


PROJECT BETA 2.0 TEST 32:

UPLOAD SUCCESSFUL

COMBAT ABILITIES: MODERATE

SPEECH ABILITIES: FUNCTIONAL BUT USUALLY ONLY SCREAMS

MEMORIES: ABSENT

PROJECT STATUS: FAILURE

* * *

 

Your name is Pilot Four Eight One and you have no idea why the Director would ask you for help.

 

“I’m a pilot sir,” you say in front of his desk after you’ve trekked all the way to this Bunker like he asked. You even left your plan a mile away from the place itself, just on his orders. “I doubt I’ll be able to provide suitable protection.”  

 

“I’m not asking for suitable protection,” the Director says, his hands on his lap. They seem bony. His skin looks paper thin. “I wish you to remain on site in case I need to evacuate in a short time frame. Protection will be provided by other agents. You are only here for your piloting abilities.”

 

You wonder what he means by other Agents. You’ve seen none. But you know better than to ask. Instead you nod. Report to the room he has provided for you. Wonder why there are clothes already in the closet. Perhaps he has given you another Agent’s room.

 

You go to bed. When a needle sinks into your neck at night, you don’t feel a thing.

 

The drill to your skull however, as you’re strapped to a table you can escape, is the most painful thing you’ve ever felt in your life. 

* * *

 

PROJECT BETA 2.0 TEST 40:

UPLOAD SUCCESSFUL

COMBAT ABILITIES: MODERATE

SPEECH ABILITIES: THERE BUT THE LAUGH IS ROBOTIC

MEMORIES: KNOWS BARE BASICS, DOSEN’T SEEM TO CARE, ASKS TO GO HOME CONSTANTLY

PROJECT STATUS: FAILURE

* * *

 

You’re name is Lois Johnson, and you’ve never left the office of Freelancer Command until now.

 

“You want me to monitor agents from here?” You ask. The clothes you’re wearing feel stiff. You knew you should have worn something sturdier to come all the way out here.

 

The Director nods. “All the Agents report out of this compound now. It will make your job much easier to be in their proximity.” 

 

It makes sense, you think. You haven’t seen any of your agents for almost a year. When you asked about them, the computer just said they’d be reassigned to another office. It’s good to know they’re all safe. You’ve missed them. You’re sure the other Command officers will be happy to know their agents are safe as well. The ones who monitors pilots were getting antsy. 

 

“Commander Johnson,” the Director says before you leave. “Make sure to try on the suit of armor I’ve left in your room. I need to make sure it fits.”

 

You stare. “Armor, Sir?”

 

“For your protection. Just in case of emergency.”

 

You think of the Meta that has shown up in your records and don’t question it. When you arrive to your room, the armor stands in the middle. 

 

You wonder if he’ll let you change the color. You look terrible in black. 

* * *

 

PROJECT BETA 2.0 TEST 66:

UPLOAD SUCCESSFUL

COMBAT ABILITIES: POOR

SPEECH ABILITIES: ONLY SCREAMING

MEMORIES: UNABLE TO DETERMINE

PROJECT STATUS: FAILURE

…

…..

………

SENDING OUT CALL FOR NEXT SUBJECT

* * *

 

Your name is Alexander Devos and the Director needs your help. 

**Author's Note:**

> "where'd the army of Tex's come from" I asked myself after this episode in conjunction to "what happened with the other Freelancers"
> 
> Then I started screaming.
> 
> Join me.


End file.
